¿Amistad?
by Valsed
Summary: Kurama y Botan descubriran lo que siente, dejando la pasion fluir. -one shot-


¿Amistad?

««»»

Advertencia: Lemon KuramaXBotan

««»»

««»»

En los últimos días, se habían presentado muchos youkais en el ningenkai, no eran muy poderosos, pero estaban causando muchos problemas. Koenma los llamo a su oficina, contándoles lo que pasaba.

-que misión tan aburrida- comento Yusuke

-por que no se lo encargas a alguien mas, a nosotros déjanos los verdaderos retos- afirmo Kuwabara

-llámenme cuando realmente me necesiten- dijo Hiei mientras salía

-chicos, si no los necesitara no los llamaría- explico Koenma

-pero si son tan débiles, deberías tener a alguien encargo de estos asunto- discutió Yusuke

-ya tengo a todo el mundo ocupado-

-vamos chicos, por lo menos tendrán algo en que entretenerse, además yo los ayudare- comento Botan para convencerlos

Ambos chicos pensaron un rato -me gustaría, pero prometí a Keiko pasar mas tiempo con ella-

-y me prometí a mi mismo pasar mas tiempo con mi adorada Yukina-

-Kurama, dime que tu si nos ayudaras?- pregunto Koenma ya desesperado

-si, mientras no interfiera con mis actividades-

-gracias- dijo mientras le pasaba varios documentos -esta es la información de los youkais que han causado mas problemas-, los otros chicos vieron con pena a su amigo al ver la gran cantidad de documentos que le habían dado. -Botan te ayudara, no te preocupes-, ambos se miraron arrepentidos de ofrecerse en ayudar.

-pues nosotros nos vamos- dijo Yusuke quien salía con rapidez seguido de Kuwabara

««»»««»»««»»

Kurama y Botan estaban en la sala de la casa de él, revisaban los documentos, pero eran tantos que ya ambos estaban cansados y aburridos.

El pelirrojo se levanto -quieres mas jugo?- pregunto mientras tomaba su vaso

-si, contesto mientras bostezaba- Kurama tomo ambos vasos -que aburrido es todo esto, por que no dejamos todo esto y nos dedicamos a buscar a esos youkais por la calle-

-Botan, dime entonces por donde empezamos?- pregunto desde la cocina

Sonrío tímidamente -tienes razón, no tenemos ninguna pista-

-pero si quieres mañana cuando salga del colegio nos ponemos a recorrer los lugares por donde han aparecido-

-bien, esto de estar de estar encerrada me desespera-

Kurama sonrío -hay formas divertidas de pasar la tarde cuando uno esta encerrado-

-cómo cuales?-

-qué te parece ver una película?-

-genial cual-

Se la pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando, una vez que termino la película olvidándose del trabajo del mundo espiritual. Ambos estaban en la puerta había anochecido.

-me la pase muy bien Kurama, ni ganas tengo de irme-

-ni yo de que te vayas pero es mejor que regreses o Koenma se preocupara-

-nos vemos , Adíos-

-adiós-

««»»

Kurama se dirigió a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por la tarde vivida. Se recostó boca arriba y recordó lo bien que se sentía al estar a lado de esa chica tan alegre.

Botan tenia los mimos pensamientos, nunca creyó que podría divertirse tanto con un chico tan serio, sonrío para si misma, al recordar que podía conocer mas de él.

««»»««»»««»»

Tres Youkais, estaban escondidos en un callejón, planeando la forma en como atacar a los ningen, Kurama pudo ver que poseían un bajo poder espiritual, se presento ante ellos, Botan iba atrás de él.

-miren unas víctimas- dijo unos youkais al ver a los chicos

-nos divertiremos con ellos un rato- menciono otro

-si- apoyo el tercero

-eso es lo que ustedes creen- dijo Botan con seriedad

-sera mejor que se rindan sino quieren morir- amenazo Kurama

-vaya te crees muy fuerte-

-él es muy fuerte- aclaro Botan

-si, lo veremos- los Youkais se prepararon par atacar, pero fueron cortados por el rosewhip

-se los dije- dijo Botan a los tres cadáveres -esto es muy divertido-

-creo que no te esta haciendo bien juntarte tanto con Yusuke y Kuwabara-

-tu crees?- pregunto algo apenada, pero cambio su rostro a una de preocupación al ver sangre en el rostro del pelirrojo -estas herido- dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo ponía sobre la mancha de sangre

-no, ha de ser de alguno de ellos- explico pues sabia que no pudieron darle algún ataque, subió su mano para limpiarse. Ambos se detuvieron al sentir el contacto de la piel del otro.

Kurama sujeto un momento la mano de Botan, mientras se miraban a los ojos, sus corazones palpitaron acelerados, un ruido en el callejón, los llevo a retirar las miradas, ambos estaban sonrojados, no entendían como un simple contacto los había puesto tan nerviosos.

-perdona- se disculpo Kurama, mientras subía su mano para por fin poderse limpiar

-no perdóname tu-, se hablaban aun si verse

-sigamos con la búsqueda- ambos caminaron juntos sin decir palabras, se sentían entre avergonzados y nerviosos por haber sentido algo que no creyeron que sentirían por el otro, pero no sabían que era pero les había gustado.

Siguieron así hasta que encontraron a un par de Youkais, la pelea los relajo un poco, lo suficiente para platicar como los amigos que eran.

««»»

Su camino los llevo hasta un parque, el lugar estaba lleno de familias conviviendo, niños jugando, camiante y parejas enamoradas.

-Kurama podemos comer un helado?- pregunto con su siempre alegre voz

-si, por que no?-

Ambos se sentaron en una banca a disfrutar de su helado.

-mm que rico, que bueno poder disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad, al estar al servicio de Koenma no me deja mucho tiempo libre- comento la peliazul

-pues esta es una buena oportunidad para que descanses, esta misión es muy sencilla-, en un ligero movimiento ambos voltearon de nuevo a verse, la sensación fue esta vez mas fuerte.

"Que es lo que siento?" se preguntaban, "mi corazón late muy a prisa", "me agrada su compañía, pero... será solo eso?", la distancia entre ellos disminuía, "sus ojos son hermosos", "el brillo en ellos me hace sentir feliz", bajaron sus miradas a la boca del otro, "sus labios han de ser muy dulces", "a que sabrá?"...

-disculpen, me pueden pasar mi balón- ambos se separaron, no pudieron evitar el nerviosismos, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Kurama reacciono y pateo de regreso el balón.

««»»««»»««»»

Estaban en la casa de Kurama, se habían puesto muy nerviosos y decidieron silenciosamente revisar de nuevo los documentos, oscurecía, pronto llegaría la familia de Suuichi y era mejor no tener que explicar que hacían con tantos papeles, estaban en la puerta, ninguno hablaba, se veían de reojo.

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, el cielo estaba despejado; hubo un momento en que las miradas se encontraron, Kurama no pudo resistir mas sus instintos, levanto una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica frente a sus ojos, se acerco lentamente, Botan había cerrado los ojos al contacto con esa tierna caricia. Abrió los ojos solo para cerrarlos de nuevo al sentir la cercania, los labios se juntaron, descubrieron la dulzura del otro en ese contacto.

Se alejaron, no mas contacto físico, contemplaron de nuevo esos cristales que les permitieron descubrir un gran brillo, una emoción no esperada, pero que les fascino.

-me... me tengo que ir- dijo ella con timidez, deseaba quedarse, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, toda esa gama de sensaciones la confundían, deseaba descubrir que era lo que causaba eso.

-si... te espero mañana-, hablo con nerviosismo, no supo que fue lo que lo llevo a hacer eso, pero se sintió feliz consigo mismo por hacerlo, le fascino ese beso, sabia que había algo mas, pero necesitaba pensarlo, la dejo partir con la promesa de que regresaría.

La noche paso entre recuerdos y sensaciones, deseaban estar juntos, deseaban volverse a ver, la noche tan larga, la mañana aun mas, la casa con un solo habitante, esperaba impaciente la llegada de alguien capaz de acabar con la larga carrera de pensamientos.

En otra parte, alguien abandonaba un castillo, no se daba cuenta por donde andaba, deseaba llegar a su destino lo mas pronto posible, aclarar sus pensamientos, la noche fue corta la mañana aun mas para poder pensar, deseaba llegar y verlo de nuevo.

««»»

Tocaron la puerta, un chico pelirrojo la abrió, una chica peliazul entro, se sentaron juntos en el sillón, estaban junto pero distantes, ni una palabra, el corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sus sentimientos les ordenaban actuar, voltearon buscaron el alma dentro del otro, querían encontrar ahí el permiso para dar el primer paso.

Las bocas se acercaron, primero un leve contacto, sin perder las miradas, un segundo contacto, los ojos se cerraron, las lenguas comenzaron a actuar, las manos se movieron con rapidez en búsqueda de un contacto mas cercanos, se separaron por aire, se hablaron con la mirada, Kurama la cargo y subieron a la habitación, repetidos besos se escucharon en el lugar.

La recostó con delicadeza en la cama, le acaricio la mejilla, después la frente, ella le dedico una mirada nerviosa coronada con un sonrojo, acomodo su cabello, Botan ya no quiso esperar, levanto sus brazos y sujeto el cuello de él para acercarlo, se besaron nuevamente, Kurama se coloco sobre ella en cuatro, la beso en la boca, mejilla, frente, barbilla, cuello, suspiros. Botan bajo sus manos acaricio las espalda del chico, metió la mano bajo la camisa del chico, quería sentir su piel, recorrerla con sus manos.

Kurama al sentir el roce en su cuerpo, bajo una mano encontró los botones de la blusa de ella, los desabrocho lentamente, mientras rozaba delicadamente la piel bajo de él. Botan obligo al chico a alzar los brazos para quitarle su camisa, admiro un momento el escultural cuerpo que se presentaba ante ella. Kurma mientras admiro la esbelta figura. De la mutua admiración siguieron a prodigarse besos y caricias. El calor aumento, los instintos surgieron, Kurama busco la manera de deshacerse del resto de la ropa, Botan de liberar el calor de Kurama deshaciéndose de estorbos.

No tardaron en estar desnudos, Kurama besaba el cuello de ella, mientras sus ágiles manos recorrían el vientre de ella, subió lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, los acaricio con delicadeza, bajo su boca para saborearlos, con sus dientes rozaba la suave piel, los besaba sin esconder la pasión, el deseo provocado. Botan gemía ante los estímulos, sus manos no dejaban de recorrer la espalda de él, su cabello sedoso se enredaba en su dedos, jugaba con ellos, sus manos llegaron hasta la cintura de él, pero se abstuvo de bajar mas. Pero una gran ola de calor, recorrió su cuerpo estremeciéndola al sentir unos dedos en su sexo acariciándola con delicadeza, permiso dado para continuar, bajo y apretó el firme trasero, una mano se deslizo y tomo el miembro del chico apretándolo masajeandolo, Kurama gimió de placer.

Las manos volvieron a subir, las miradas se sostuvieron, sonrieron con complicidad

-te amo- se escucho en un susurro, la piel cerca de su oreja se estremeci

-yo también te amo-, sus bocas se encontraron.

Kurama separo delicadamente las piernas de Botan, penetro lentamente dentro de ella. Botan sintió dolor, pero rápido desapareció dejando una sensación de placer, Kurama termino de entrar, beso rápidamente y comenzó a moverse despacio, para después acelerar con rápidamente, los gemidos llenaron la habitación, el cuerpo sudaba por el deseo de satisfacción, las bocas se encontraban sentían el aire caliente emanar de ellas, las estocadas continuaban, ambos cuerpos se tensaron, ambos se vinieron simultáneamente, Kurama se recostó sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla, miro sus ojos húmedos, su rostro sonrojado y la alegría en ella, sonrío depositando un dulce beso, salió con cuidado de ella, se acostó a su lado, ambos se abrazaron, Botan dio una rápido beso, para luego cerrar sus ojos, y disfrutar la cercanía del cuerpo cercano. Kurama la dejo dormir aun faltaba tiempo para que alguien llegara, ahora solo importaba ellos, tomo una sabana y cubrió ambos cuerpos desnudos.

««»»««»»««»»

Una semana del apasionado encuentro, estaba todos reunidos en la oficina de Koenam.

-gracias a Kurama y Botan, pudimos controlar la gran cantidad de youkais que invadieron el ningenkai, y ahora todo esta bien- reprendió Koenma a los otros tres chicos

-no molestes Koenma, eso fue clara señal de que no nos necesitabas- respondió a la agresividad Yusuke

-si, si como sea, solo espero mas participación de su parte en la siguiente mision-

-aunque no fue tan fácil como parece- comento Botan -algunos dieron buena pelea-

-asi es- agrego Kurama que miro con complicidad a Botan

-por eso merecemos unas vacaciones- agrego la peliazul

-vacaciones, pero si tenemos mucho trabajo-

-eso no es cierto, tu mismo dijistes que ya todo estaba bien-

-Botan tiene razón, tu dijistes eso- apoyo Yusuke a su compañera

-vaya que jefe tan tirano te toco Botan-

-lo que pasa es que Koenma no sabe hacer las cosas por si solo- comento con seriedad Hiei

-eso no es cierto, es solo que...-

-no, no no, tomaremos nuestras vacaciones- dijo Kurama

-bueno esta bien, no les encargare mas trabajo-

-SI- grito con alegría Botan, abrazo con efusividad a Kurama mientras se besaban, todos los miraron con sorpresa

-ahora si nos disculpan tenemos cosas que hacer- y ambos chicos salieron de ahí tomados de la mano, ahora no tenían nada pendiente que les impidiera disfrutar de su amor.

En una oficina 4 personas no salían de su asombro. Koenma se sentó de nuevo suspirando -quien lo diría- expreso

-esos dos que sorpresas dan- exclamo Yusuke

-me pregunto desde cuanto?- pregunto al aire

-ridículo- expreso Hiei.

««»»««»»««»»

Fin

««»»««»»««»»

N/A: Envíen por favor sus review para saber que les pareció.


End file.
